


An Illusion of Control

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dreams, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I do not own H50, Steve, Danny, or any dreams other than my own<br/><b>Beta:</b> Just lil ol' me<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny knows exactly what Steve wants<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	An Illusion of Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/gifts).



> This double-drabble was written as a reward for [](http://galadriel34.livejournal.com/profile)[**galadriel34**](http://galadriel34.livejournal.com/) for her contribution to the [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** weekend challenge a few weeks ago

"Right… there!"

Danny beamed at the desperation in Steve's voice, and slowed his movements. "What do you want, babe?"

"Please... don't stop. So close... please?"

"Please, what?" Danny removed the fingers completely, circling his other hand low on Steve's back as he reached for the condom strategically placed beside him, and tore the packet open.

"You know what!" Steve looked over his shoulder at Danny, his eyes livid with desire.

Danny lifted his hand off Steve's back and, holding the opened condom in the other, spread both hands apart at shoulder height. "As it happens, I do know what, but without the magic set of words, you may be waiting a while."

Bottom slut that Steve was, he was fairly unlikely to turn the tables, so Danny was feeling pretty sure of himself, despite his own increasing need.

Steve rolled his eyes, but he spoke the words Danny had been waiting for, his voice low and seductive: "Fuck me, Danny, please, now?"

Danny's grin widened as he moved closer.

~//~

Danny burst awake, heart thumping. He'd had that dream again. Jesus, he had to get a grip; it was becoming a nightly terror.

So much for having his lust under control.

~//~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [One Step at a Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274082) by [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor)




End file.
